This invention relates to a refastenable absorbent article exhibiting improved body fit. More specifically, this invention relates to a refastenable disposable absorbent article sized to have certain ratios between certain sections that improve body fit and reduce the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Today, various disposable absorbent articles exist which are designed to absorb and retain body fluid and/or excrement. Examples of such articles include incontinence products such as pants, briefs and undergarments, baby diapers, feminine care menstrual pants, training pants, etc. While most of these articles perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, some are difficult to remove from the body of the wearer. Many do not have a refastenable mechanism that allows the article to be easily adjusted during use or be easily removed from the wearers body before the product is permanently discarded while maintaining an underwear like fit. Some of today""s commercially available products do not conform well to the human body and this poor fit increases the likelihood of fluid leakage while the product is being worn. Therefore, there remains a need for a refastenable, disposable absorbent article that will provide improved fit to the human body and reduce the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Now, a refastenable absorbent article has been invented which is sized to have predetermined ratios between certain sections so as to improve body fit and reduce the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Briefly, this invention relates to a refastenable absorbent article having a front portion, a back portion and a crotch portion. The crotch portion connects the front portion to the back portion. The front portion has a first end, a second end, a central section including first and second side edges. First and second lateral sections are releasably attached to the central section and each lateral section has an outer edge. The front portion also has a first end and a second end. The back portion has a first end, a second end and first and second side edges. The back portion is divided into a first section and a second section. The first section has a length L2 measured perpendicularly from the first end of the back portion to a line drawn parallel thereto. The second section also has a length L3 measured perpendicularly from the second end to the line drawn parallel to the first end. The second section has a first side edge and a second side edge and a first area A1 and a second area A2. The first area A1 represents an area bounded by the first and second side edges, the second end and the line drawn parallel to the first end. The second area A2 represents an area bounded by the first and second lines, the second end and the line drawn parallel to the first end. The first and second lines are drawn perpendicular to the second end at points where the first and second side edges intersect the second end. The first and second lines intersecting the line drawn parallel to said first end, and said second section having a ratio A1/A2 ranging from between about 1.3 to about 3.5. The absorbent article further includes an absorbent secured to at least one of said front, back or crotch portions. Each of the outer edges of the first and second lateral sections of the front portion are secured to one of the first and second side edges of the back portion to form a pant-like article having a waist opening and a pair of leg openings.
The general object of this invention is to provide a refastenable absorbent article exhibiting improved body fit. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a refastenable disposable absorbent article sized to have certain ratios that improve body fit and reduce the likelihood of fluid leakage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a refastenable absorbent article that is easy to manufacture, is relatively inexpensive and is easy to use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a refastenable absorbent article that provides the wearer with a choice of how to apply and/or remove the absorbent article, i.e. pull the article up around the wearer""s torso versus refasten the article around the wearer""s torso.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a refastenable absorbent article that can easily be adjusted to conform to a wearer""s body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.